Glesga
Glesga is a country discovered by James Selyaz. History When a group of humans worked together to leave the Earth, it was a success. Our goal was to find an Earth-like planet even if they died trying. The crew would work out as much as they could because being in outer space allows them to lift things easily which could over time cause them to become weaker. One day when a young man was just staring out a window looking into the endless outer space, he began freaking out and didn't say a word. We asked him what's wrong, then he pointed toward the window that he had been looking through. We looked through the window and told him that it's just a planet. He finally responded with, "Not just any planet. Take a better look and see for yourselves." The crew looked outside the window and saw that the planet was an Earth-like planet. By then, we all were excited enough to jump outside of the spaceship and float into the deep, dark, cold, everlasting vaccum of outer space. But of course we weren't stupid enough to actually try it. We prepared for atmosphere entry and locked down tight into our seats. The planet according to our calculations was about 3.49 times the mass of the planet Earth. After atmospheric entry, we slowed the ship and found a great landing spot. Next thing we did was gathered together to have a moment and speak about our new life on this wonderful planet. We had to think of a name, but it had to be special meaning unique and unforgettable. Silence was all around the ship when the crew didn't say a word. I began to speak and my words were, "Crew, crew, crew, what we need is a name for this new planet and I shall be it's namer. I declare this planet to officially be named 'Pardle' which means there will be no renaming the newly found planet." The crew agreed and then we began to step out of the ship. We were wearing light space suits which had super thick layers of rubber including the ability to navigate correctly and also grab things almost as good as without gloves. The planet has a star which is about 0.85 times the mass of the Earth's sun (Sol). Adulthood Adulthood is not always about age in this country. To determine whether someone's an adult or not is how mature they are and how they handle themselves. As for age, we have decided to make it at least 22 years of age to be considered an adult. So mainly we are about age and maturity and how well you are able to handle yourself in the experience of being an adult. Age of Consent As for the age of consent, we've decided to keep it 22+ years old. As unoriginal as it may seem, it's actually normal and as for this country, it's supported. Although this is supported, we have created a list to show the difference in genders and there age rights. Straights male & female 22+ = always legal Gays (Homosexual Males) male 22+ = always illegal Lesbians (Homosexual Females) female 22+ = always legal Bisexuals males 22+ = illegal females 22+ = legal